Treacherous Dreams
by Darantha
Summary: But even the most resilient man is at the mercy of his sleeping mind. Fem!Hawke/Anders


Author's note: I... haven't written anything in ages, so do not expect this to be any good.

Because there just can't be enough fics/art about Anders spending over three years "aching for Hawke every night". I tried to keep Hawke a bit free to interpretation, but in the end she's mostly based on my own rogue, Valeena.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, luckily.

* * *

><p><em>A throaty, needy moan resounded throughout the empty clinic, accompanied by an almost feral growl and the sound of fabric ripping and metal meeting the hard stone floor.<em>

_They landed in a tumble on the poor excuse of only proper bed in the clinic, the wood creaking dangerously under the sudden increase in weight, but neither of the occupants noticed._

_He quickly had her pinned under him, her half hearted attempts at gaining the upper hand only driving him on further as he kissed his way down her neck; nibbling, teasing, licking, marking._

"_Mine," he whispered huskily against her flustered skin, his hands running down the sides of her naked torso, memorizing every dip and curve, every little scar. His, she was his, finally._

_She was wriggling underneath him, the most delicious sounds imaginably escaping her kiss-swollen lips. "By the Maker…" she whimpered, her breath was coming in short gasps as her nimble fingers nestled themselves further in his hair. "I want you, _now_!"_

_Her breathy plea sent more heat pooling into his lower abdomen, and before he knew how the last of their clothes had joined their discarded armour and weapons on the floor._

_He was buried deeply inside her, his whole body aching with his need for her. He lost himself to her completely, her touch and smell, the sounds she made as he moved inside her._

"_Anders…" she moaned, her body arching against him, he breasts pressed flush against his chest._

_He grunted and buried his face in the nook of her neck, the rhythm of his thrusts quickly growing more and more erratic. _

"_Anders…"_

_She clung to him desperately, her long legs wrapped around him, every thrust spilling another mewling sound from her lips. He could feel her tighten around him, and finally she threw her head back, screaming his name as she reached her peak._

"Anders!"

He woke up with a start and bolted upright, blinking owlishly at Hawke who was standing next to his bed, her hands on her hips and an amused grin on her face.

"Good morning my dear favoritest non-family-related apostate, sleep well?"

He shook his head to forcefully disband the lingering memories of the dream. "Hawke… what are you doing here?" he murmured.

"Awe, I can't come and randomly interrupt your sleep?" Hawke pouted and batted her eyelashes at him, the sight sending a shiver up his spine and heat pooling in his stomach. It was almost three years since she had walked into his clinic in search for the Deep Roads map for her expedition, a trip he had accompanied her on just a few weeks later. Three years of teasing and idle flirting, but no matter how much he wanted to give in, he knew he had to draw the line there. He shifted uncomfortably on his bed, opting for swinging his legs over the edge and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees to hide his raging arousal to the woman not even two feet away. How easy wouldn't it be to just pull her down with him onto the bed? He cleared his throat, about to answer when her expression turned more serious.

"Really though Anders, you know I wouldn't come and wake you up unless I really had to," Hawke said as she leaned against the banged up table that served as his desk. "I imagine you get little enough sleep as it is, so I'm sorry for waking you up."

He could see the worry floating in her eyes and felt both touched and a little bit annoyed. She was the root of some of his lack of sleep; if the dreams wasn't about Darkspawn, and those he was quite used to by now, then it was dreams where she was either gravely injured and he couldn't save her or… He shivered again and forced his thoughts away from that dangerous territory. He could feel Justice coiling in annoyance at how distracted Hawke made him.

"It's alright Hawke," he murmured and ran his hands across his face, trying to rub away the last of the sleep from his eyes. "What can I help you with?"

A wicked grin was instantly on her face and he mentally slapped himself for the unfortunate implications of his words. By the Maker, he swore that Isabela was slowly corrupting Hawke's mind.

"Hawke, Blondie!" Varric greeted the two of them as he sauntered into the office turned into sleeping quarter, effectively interrupting their conversation.

Anders could barely stop himself from letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of the dwarf, whom he greeted with a small wave of his hand.

"Varric," Hawke greeted him with a smile. Then she turned back to Anders, obviously all business again, thankfully. "Aveline got a tip on where the pack of lowlifes that have been attacking lone travellers and smaller caravans are holed up. We are to meet her at the city gates and go play pest control and we could need you along."

He snorted in amusement at her obvious eagerness. "Alright, I'll get my things together; you can wait out front if you want to."

Hawke grinned and left the room along with Varric, leaving the healer to quietly contemplate his predicament.

"Not the first time I get dragged out in this condition," he muttered. It was never a pleasant experience though. Hawke, being the nimble rogue that she was, could be horribly distracting to watch in battle. He heaved a heavy sigh and quickly gathered together some healing components and put them into his bag. If anything, going off with Hawke on these small escapades allowed a steady trickle of money to spend on medical supplies for the clinic.

Hawke and Varric were standing right outside the doors to the abandoned storage area that served as his clinic, and their female leader wasted no time and quickly led them off along the paths of Dark Town, eager to get her daily dose of action.

"Hey Blondie, why walking so awkwardly?"

Anders closed his eyes in frustration, completely aware of the amused tone in the dwarf's voice.

"Never you mind that, Varric," the apostate grumbled, his expression turning sourer as Varric just started laughing.

_Today will be a long day_, he thought as he stared right ahead, pointedly not letting his eyes wander anywhere near the woman leading them. _Very long._


End file.
